Falling from the Sky
by Munky
Summary: A young girl falls from the sky and lands in the arms of Duo. Really doesn't say much about the story but if you wanna know more you have to read it. please r&r. ^-^
1. Falling from the Sky-prologue

In case you didn't know, i don't own gundam wing or any of the characters.   
I think that about covers the disclaimer. Oh yeah, there might be   
sexual content (not this perticular chapter, but later on) and use of   
bad words. So if you don't like that kind of stuff you might not want   
to read it. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please, oh please   
tell me what you think. I'ld love to hear any comments, good or bad.  
Thanks for taking the time to read this much, and hope you like. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Falling from the Sky: Prologue  
  
  
  
~ The clock had just struck one; Abby was getting ready to  
go home after a long night's work, only waiting on the  
others to finish. She was tired and her feet ached from  
standing all night. Despite what the customers apparently  
thought, waitressing was not an easy job. She had only made  
forty-six dollars that night and was not at all pleased with  
it. She hated her job, but she hated her life more. Her  
job sucked, her parents were always fighting, her boyfriend  
had dumped her this afternoon for her mortal enemy, and she  
and her best friend were at it again. /Why can't I just be  
whisked off into some story book land. That would be great,  
and maybe I could meet some really handsome guy, fall  
hopelessly in love, and live happily ever after. No  
worries, no cares. To bad that kind of stuff doesn't really  
happen. / Abby stared into the pitch-black sky while she  
waited to end another miserable day in the fucked up reality  
she called life.  
  
Abby ran out to her car trying to escape the rain. The  
rain soaked her as she dropped her keys in a pothole.  
Retrieving her keys from the puddle, she got in her car and  
drove out of the parking lot. She could barely see out of  
her windshield making it nearly impossible to drive. All of  
a sudden the car started to go all over the road as she lost  
control. She tried to stop it from fish tailing with no  
luck. She went right through the rusted guardrails of the  
bridge. She was certain that she was going to die; in a  
last ditch effort she jumped out of the car, but before she  
could hit the water a bright blue light flashed under her.  
She still felt herself falling but it was no longer  
nighttime and she was very, very high up now. The vertigo  
kept her from seeing much of anything as she fell, but out  
of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a huge mass  
of darkness flying toward her. After that her vision left  
her as she spiraled down into the void of unconsciousness.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
_________________  
  
~ Duo had just finished destroying three Aries mobile suits  
when the bright blue flash of light appeared over him. He  
noticed something fall out of the light, too small to be  
part of the wreckage. He checked his monitors and screen to  
see if he could get a better view of it.  
  
"What is this, some kind of new oz weapon? Wait a  
minute. What the hell, that's not a weapon. It's a  
person!"  
  
He flew down to intercept the body before it hit the  
water. The gigantic metal hand caught the limp body gently,  
careful not to harm the fragile form. He flew towards the  
nearest stretch of land, a small deserted island.  
  
Duo landed on the island about ten minutes later. He  
jumped out of the hatch and ran over to the hand of his  
mecha that was resting on the ground. The small load it  
carried was curled up, shivering and looking pitiful. Duo  
noticed it was just a young girl. She was still unconscious  
so Duo carefully lifted her body into his arms and carried  
her to a small clearing. He laid her down on the ground and  
set about the task of gathering firewood. In only a few  
moments he had a small fire going. He set down beside her  
and noticed that her clothes were thoroughly soaked. /That  
won't do. She's gonna catch pneumonia if I leave her in  
those. / He gently lifted her up in his arms and started to  
remove her clothing. As he went about his task he tried to  
keep his eyes on her face, which wasn't an easy task. After  
all, he was a teenage boy and it wasn't every day that he  
had a half-naked girl lying in his arms. She had short light  
brown hair that fell around her small, round face in  
different layers. He couldn't tell what her eyes looked  
like, but he did notice her really pale complexion. When  
she was nearly naked he stripped off his own shirt and  
wrapped it around her. He then went back to Deathscythe to  
find a blanket.  
  
The long eyelashes parted slowly. Abby's body ached and,  
for a minute, she couldn't figure out why. Then she  
remembered. falling. She couldn't remember anything else.  
She sat straight up and looked at her surroundings. /Where  
am I? I don't remember seeing any place like this before.  
Am I dead? / As she looked around she saw that she was  
surrounded by trees. Not only that, but everything looked  
strange, almost like it wasn't real. When she looked down  
at her own body, she saw that she was only wearing a black  
button up shirt. Her clothes were piled up not far from  
were she sat.  
  
"Good, you're awake," a voice from behind her said. She  
turned sharply around to see to whom the voice belonged.   
Her gaze immediately fell on two violet orbs placed in the center   
of a heart-shaped face.  



	2. Falling from the Sky: Chapter 1

Falling from the Sky: Prologue

I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in it…blah…blah…blah…etc, but I do own Abby (she's mine, all mine! Hahaha). So please don't sue me. Thanks for the good reviews, I'm glad you like it. Am I forgetting anything…nope, don't think so. Well enjoy and tell me what you think. All comments, good or bad, are greatly appreciated and if you have any advice or tips I'd be happy to hear those as well. Oh, and for some reason parts of the story are in a different font than the rest. It's cause I couldn't change it. I have my reason for not leaving it all in that font but I don't feel like going into it. Thanks ^_^
    
     Falling from the Sky: Chapter 1
    

~ She turned sharply around to see who had spoken, her gaze fell on two bright violet orbs placed in the center of a heart-shaped face. Chestnut colored bangs fell over the eyes and a long braid was hanging over one shoulder. His grin was cocky, but friendly. His appearance didn't seem very threatening. Looking her surroundings over a little, she realized she had no idea were she was. 

"Who…who are you? Do I know you? Where am I and how did I get here? What happened? Where are my **clothes**!"
    
    "Whoa, slow down a bit and I'll explain. The name's Duo, Duo Maxwell, and I don't think you know me, or at least I don't know you. Your currently on some deserted island, it was the closest place to land from where I found you. I really have no idea what happened to you. There was this bright flash of light and next thing I know I see you falling from the heavens. I haven't quit figured out what from, I was hoping you could help me out with that. Oh, and your clothes, well I kinda had to take em' off so you wouldn't get pneumonia. You were soaked." She blushed when she realized he had seen her most of the way naked. "So, what's your name?"

"My name? I…I don't know. I can't remember." Her gaze dropped to the ground and she fought back the urge to cry. She tried to look back but she couldn't remember anything about her past, not her name or her family, if she even had one. She didn't even know were she was from. 

"What's the last thing that you can remember? You might have bumped your head or something when you fell." 

"I remember falling through some kind a blue light, and then there was something. I'm not sure what, but I saw some kind of black blur rushing towards me. That's when everything went black. The next thing I know I woke up here. Before the light everything's just blank." Her voice sounded so sad and lost. "What am I going to do, what if I never remember my life? Where am I going to go? I don't even have anyone I could go to for help. I'm alone!" She finally did break down and started sobbing. She felt so lonely. Duo knelt down in front of her and pulled her shaking body into his arms. At first she was shocked but then she just leaned her head against his chest, taking comfort in his embrace. 

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. I'm here now, and I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be like your knight in shining armor, okay." He ran his hand over her hair trying to reassure her. It was about the only thing that he knew to do. Duo felt for her, he had known the same feelings of loneliness and being lost without anywhere to go. "Why don't you go get some rest. We'll just figure out something in the morning."

"Okay." When she got to her feet she turned back to look at Duo. "Thank you, but why are you helping me? You don't even know me."

"Oh I don't know, I guess I just enjoy going around and saving chicks. It's sorta like a hobby of mine." Duo gave her his characteristic grin. Smiling; she walked over to him and gave him a little peck on the cheek. His face turned bright red from blushing. Then she went and wrapped herself in the blanket he had given her and dozed off into peaceful sleep. 

@)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ The sun woke the young girl from her sleep and she blink several times before opening those dark brown eyes. Yawning, she sat up to look around herself. _/So it wasn't a dream. I'm really stuck out here in the middle of nowhere with some strange guy. At least he's a cute strange guy. Well, I guess it's not so bad having no memory what so ever or having no home to go to. Oh no, isn't life just peachy. / _She sighed as she stood to stretch out her stiff joints. When she turned around, she saw Duo lounging against a tree. 

"Good morning sleeping beauty, or should I say good afternoon. I was fixing to go poke you with a stick to see if you were still alive." He wore his usual goofy grin. "So Abby, feeling better."

"Yeah, I feel tons better. Thanks. Wait a minute, what did you call me?"

"Abby. I found a nametag on the shirt you were wearing yesterday. Here, catch." She caught the object that he threw at her and looked it over. "I went through your stuff, hope you don't mind. I thought I might be able to find an ID or something. So we'd have an idea as to who you are. That's all I found.

"Abby. Hmm…well at least I have a name now. That's something, right."

"It's more than we knew yesterday. It means I don't have to refer to you as 'girl' or 'hey you'."

"Ha ha, very funny Mr. Wiseguy." Abby folded her arms across her chest and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Oh, and I brought you some clothes. They're not the best in the world, but you won't be walking around in just a shirt any more." He tossed her an old white t-shirt and a pair of grey gym shorts with some kind of school logo on one of the legs.

"Thanks. Is there some kind of spring or something around here, I'm feeling kinda dirty and in desperate need of a bath." Duo laughed at her and pointed off to the right.

"Just go straight that way. There's a small pool of water, can't miss it."

"Now you behave and stay right here. No peeking" 

Rolling his eyes Duo just said, "Yeah sure, whatever. Besides, if I had **wanted **to do anything, I could have done it while you were out of it." This time he was sticking his tongue out at her. Smiling sweetly at him, she walked off to take her much-needed bath.

@)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ Abby sighed in pure pleasure and she sank down into the cool water. Who ever thought a bath could feel so heavenly? After finishing getting all clean, she put on the clothes Duo had given her. She didn't have a towel to dry off with so she just had to deal with the clingy feeling of the clothes against her body. Then it hit her, she couldn't remember how to get back to they're little camp. _/Well shit! This sucks. Did I come from this way or that way? Oh well, maybe I can just start walking this way and hopefully find it. / _She began walking without a clue as to where she was going. She had walked a little ways when she saw it. In front of her, kneeling on the ground with its hand beside it, was a very, very large…machine? She wasn't really sure as to what it was, just that it was gigantic. The thing was mostly black and appeared to be shaped like a man, meaning it had arms, legs, that kind of stuff. It looked quite lethal, but at the same time it seemed so righteous. While starring in fascination at the monstrous beast, she didn't even notice the footsteps coming from behind her. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Abby jumped and let out a loud shriek. Startled brown eyes met flaring violet ones as she turned around.

"Oh, Duo. You…you scared me to death."
    
    "Answer me!"

"Don't yell at me, what did I do wrong? I just got lost and was trying to find my way back," her eyes began to water and her lip trembled. She couldn't possibly imagine what she had done to make Duo this angry with her, but then she thought back to the thing kneeling behind her. It took her a second to put two and two together. The thing was obviously made for fighting, like some kind of dark angel. Dark angel. Black blur coming towards her. Duo! It belonged to Duo. He was some kind of warrior. It all made since, why else would he be mad at her? She had discovered his secret. Now she was afraid. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…uh…it was an accident. Like I said, I just got lost." She found the courage to look back into his eyes and what she saw surprised her. There was no longer that cold, angry look; instead he looked confused. 
    
    "Hell, now what am I suppose to do with you," he met her gaze and let out a heavy sigh. "You just had to go off and find my gundam didn't you? Do you even know what this means? No, I bet not. Even if you did know about the whole war and stuff you probably don't remember. You could be an Oz soldier and not even know it. Hell, with my luck that's probably what you are, some Ozzy who got shot down. Yep, that has to be it. Has to be, I mean…"

"Shut up and stop your bitching!"

"Wha…"
    
    "I said shut up! Now listen, I didn't mean to stumble across your little, what did you call it, gundam. I don't even know what Oz is, and do I really look like some kind of soldier? Look at me, I doubt I could even fight my way out of a wet paper bag, much less in some army bent on destroying you or whatever team you're fighting for. I mean really, look at me. I have no muscle what so ever. As a matter of fact I'm flabby. I don't even like to fight." By now she was breathing hard and her voice was on the verge of hysteria. She had moved in to stand face to face with him so he could feel the full force of her fury. "Oh, and what are you gonna do to me now anyway, kill me? If so then you're some kind of idiot, cause I mean going through all that trouble to save me was sure for nothing then. Not only that but…" She was abruptly stopped when she was pulled into Duo's arms and his lips were stopping the flow of her words.

Ok, so what did ya think? Hope you like it so far, and I'm pretty sure you can figure out what's going on. Well thanks for reading this far and hope ya want to read more. Please, please tell me what you think, all comments are excepted graciously, wether they're praises or flames. Your comments are what keeps me going so if ya want to read more all ya have to do is say so. Thanks a bunches! ^o^


End file.
